Deseo De Navidad
by Sabastu
Summary: La maga escarlata no quería realmente mucho para Navidad, de verdad no le importaban los regalos bajo ese hermoso árbol, ella; Erza Scarlet, lo único que deseaba era pasar al menos una Navidad más con un Jellal Fernandes solo para ella. [ OU ] [ Post Ending ] [ Mashiverse ] [ One Shot ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! .o.)9 ¡Feliz Navidad!


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad A Todos!**

 **\\(** ***w*)/**

Sí, sí... hoy es 26, pero bueno, se me hizo tarde... QwQ Igual el sentimiento cuenta, ¿no? DDD: En fin, con mucho cariño les dejo este fic de Navidad, una época que yo adoroooooooooooooo...

PD: Este fic se ubica en el universo canon, luego del final y luego de lo que sea que pase en la Misión de 100 Años. Po cierto... ¿Vieron la hermosa portada Jerza de esa secuela? ASDFGHJKJHGDSSDFGHJK... ¡Yo y Vita morimos de amor!

 **¡Muy Felices Fiestas a todoooooooos!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Al que le deseo una hermosa Navidad por haber creado a mi amado Jerza.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **Deseo De Navidad**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La llamada acabó después de que repitiese una pregunta.

 _La misma de todas las dos navidades pasadas._

― **¿De verdad no deseas algo en especial? Ya envíe tu regalo de navidad, ya debe de estar en el gremio, pero si deseas otra cosa, solo tienes que decirme...** ―su voz sonaba llena de culpa.

― **No te preocupes** ―puso énfasis en sonar divertida, pero con su mano apretó con fuerza la tela frontal de su traje de Santa―, **tus regalos siempre son acertados, y si tengo que pedirte algo más, que sea que tengas cuidado en la misión, ¿lo prometes?**

― **Lo prometo...** ―respondió después de un pequeño silencio, ella sabía bien que Jellal la había notado extraña, pero nada más podía hacer, lo demás que quería decirle quería decírselo estando juntos―. **Erza... quisiera poder estar contigo, sé lo mucho que significan estas fechas para ti, de verdad lo siento...**

― **Lo sé...** ―respondió ahogando la tristeza en ella―, **pero con suerte vendrás para Año Nuevo, no te preocupes.**

― **Eso espero...** ―dijo él, por la forma en que lo dijo Erza imaginó que le estaba dando miles de vueltas a la culpa que sentía―. **Debo cortar, hay cosas sobre la misión que...**

― **Entiendo...** ―interrumpió su probable disculpa―. **Cuídate, te quiero de vuelta sano y salvo y en una pieza.**

― **Dalo por hecho** ―respondió él―, **y,** _ **Scarlet**_ **... te amo, y de verdad lo siento...**

― **Lo sé...** ―escucharlo decirle _"te amo"_ tan libremente la hizo feliz, puede que su relación oficial iniciase tres años atrás, pero para él había sido difícil habituarse a su libertad de vivir y amar―. **Y yo también te amo, Jellal.**

Luego de eso la llamada terminó.

― **Te amo tanto...** ― dijo ella para sí misma dejando de sonreír con comprensión, de verdad entendía que él no tenía control sobre todas las misiones, de verdad comprendía que esa misión en particular que lo iba a mantener alejado de ella durante _otra_ Navidad era importante, pero no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se arrugaba un poco.

 _Siempre había pensado en la Navidad como algo mágico, lleno de milagros._

Y _esa_ , en especial, debía ser más mágica que cualquier otra.

― **Al parecer no hay magia navideña para nosotros... pero bueno, al menos no estoy sola...** ―soltó para sí misma con un suspiro mientras salía de la habitación del Gremio en que había contestado su lácrima de comunicación, bajando las escaleras el escándalo de su ruidosa familia la recibió y eso la hizo sonreír un poco, ellos, cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail eran un gran consuelo para su corazón arrugado; sin embargo, cuando sus ojos enfocaron el gran árbol de navidad en medio del gran salón con todos los regalos bajo él ―incluyendo el que Jellal le había enviado―, ese corazón que trataba de controlar comenzó a arrugarse más.

 _Ninguno de esos regalos se comparaba con tener a Jellal junto a ella._

La maga escarlata no quería realmente mucho para Navidad, de verdad no le importaban los regalos bajo ese hermoso árbol, ella; Erza Scarlet, lo único que deseaba era pasar al menos una Navidad más con un Jellal Fernandes solo para ella, y aunque sabía que tal vez estaba siendo algo egoísta, no podía evitarlo.

 _¿Cómo controlar los deseos del corazón?_

Con un nuevo suspiro, la joven maga alisó el frente de su traje de Santa y decidió colocar una sonrisa en sus labios para no preocupar a su familia, pero antes de bajar las escaleras por completo; con una esperanza casi infantil e ingenua, miró la estrella de Navidad en la cumbre del árbol de ciprés y pidió un deseo en un susurro:

― **¿Harías realidad mi verdadero deseo de Navidad? Todo lo que deseo es... estar con él...** ―cerró los ojos, poniendo toda su fe en esa estrella, después de todo la magia de Jellal venía de ellas, quizá esa estrella le pudiese decir a él cuál era su verdadero deseo de Navidad, el único regalo que quería.

 _Estar con él._

― **¿Er Chan?** ―la voz de Mirajane la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar ponerse roja al pensar que la hubiese podido escuchar.

― **M-Mira...** ―carraspeó―, **¿qu-qué sucede?** ―la albina la observó atentamente, pero al final solo sonrió con dulzura.

― **¿Me ayudarías a llevar las demás cajas a los carruajes y luego transportarlos hasta la catedral?** ―le señaló con la cabeza el resto de enormes cajas llenas de adornos, juguetes y bolsas con dulces, después de todo la tradición del gremio de Fairy Tail para la Noche Buena era la de decorar el gigantesco árbol de la ciudad y dar una fiesta llena de alegría y magia para los ciudadanos ―y especialmente las niñas y niños― de toda Magnolia―. **Este año llevamos más cosas de las habituales, creo que necesitaremos muchos viajes para llevarlo todo, lamento tener que pedirte ese favor, gastarás mucha magia solo en transporte.**

Erza negó y sonrió con un nuevo entusiasmo.

― **¡No es ningún problema!** ―aseguró, haciendo aparecer un gorro de Santa que complementaba su traje y mostrando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba, tal vez ella no necesitaba de medias colgadas en chimeneas, o un Santa que la hiciese feliz, ni regalos o juguetes en esa Navidad, pero jamás, jamás, permitiría que eso le faltase a las personas que confiaban en Fairy Tail―. **Déjame todo esto a mí, la fiesta de esta noche será todo un éxito.**

― **Te lo encargo** ―asintió en acuerdo la albina, alegrándose también de verla entusiasmarse por primera vez en esa mañana, a pesar del esfuerzo de la gran Titania por ocultarlo era obvio que algo pesaba en su corazón, y no había que ser un adivino para saber que era la falta de algo, o más bien de _"alguien"._ Y si le preguntaban a Mirajane, para ella era muy injusto que dos personas que se amaban tanto pasaran tanto tiempo uno lejos del otro.

Y por supuesto que Mirajane entendía sobre el asunto.

 _Ella también tenía un rubio amor que pasaba lejos en misiones y reuniones del Concejo._

― **Er Chan...** ―comenzó, quería darle palabras de aliento y decirle que la entendía, pero no supo cómo decirle tal cosa, no encontró las palabras adecuadas, porque si Laxus no estuviese con ella en esa Navidad estaba segura que las palabras de ánimo de los demás, aunque serían agradecidas, caerían en ese abismo profundo que se formaba cuando la persona que llenaba una parte importante de tu corazón no estaba a tu lado―. **¡Más te vale que no te comas los dulces!** ―dijo en cambio y rió al verla ponerse roja y arrugar el ceño indignada.

― **¡Por supuesto que no me los voy a comer!** ―le respondió acongojada y molesta, era verdad que estaba pensando en lo bien que se veían todos esos dulces, y en lo mucho que le gustaban los de fresa que sobresalían de una de las bolsas más grandes, pero ella no tomaría de los dulces de los niños.

 _¡Jamás!_

O al menos no tomaría más de un par.

― **Ara, eso me deja más tranquila** ―continuó la albina divertida al ver las expresiones indignadas de la mujer caballero―, **pero ya que vas a gastar mucha magia en el transporte, será mejor que te de esto ahora** ―con un guiño de un ojo, Mirajane le pasó la enorme bolsa a rebosar de los dulces en que Erza había puesto atención por ser de fresa y sus favoritos.

― **¿De verdad?** ―Erza miró emocionada la bolsa―. **¿¡Todos estos son para mí!?**

― _ **Alguien**_ **los dejó encargados para ti, incluso hay una tarjeta adentro** ―Mira le sonrió traviesa y luego se retiró.

― **¿La tarjeta?** ―curiosa y un poco más animada, tomó la tarjeta con su nombre escrito y la abrió, su cara se puso roja, su estómago se llenó de mariposas al leerla y no pudo evitar poner su mano en esa zona mientras sonreía al leerla:

" _Sé que gastas mucha energía decorando para la fiesta de Navidad de Magnolia, disfrútalos mucho, Scarlet. Siempre tuyo, J._

 _PD: Por favor, no te los acabes todos en su solo día."_

Erza rió ante esa post data, tomó uno de los dulces, se lo metió a la boca y le sacó la lengua a la tarjeta.

 _Ni él podía evitar que Titania devorase tantos dulces como quisiese._

Aunque ella sí se admitía algo.

 _...Ella cambiaría cualquier dulce que le pidieran, por estar con él..._

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

La nieve caía suave y mágica al suelo.

 _Por supuesto, la nieve no iba a faltar._

Ella ni siquiera había pedido por esa nieve, así como no había mandado cartas al Polo Norte, ni esperó con emoción a las doce de la noche para oír los cascabeles de los cinco _"renos mágicos"_ con los que el abuelo Makarov llevaba los regalos para los niños de Magnolia, pero todo eso estaba llenando la noche y madrugada pues Fairy Tail no hacía nada a lo pequeño.

 _Todo con ellos siempre era grande y adorablemente bullicioso._

Y por eso Elfman lideraba los cinco renos mágicos, con una transformación propia al inicio, pero como asustó a muchos de los niños que llegaban a hablar con Santa Makarov, Evergreen le pegó con su abanico y lo obligó a ponerse un disfraz simple y una nariz roja, Elfman había dicho que eso no era de hombres, pero terminó aceptando luego de que Evergreen lo tomara del cuello y se lo llevara un rato a una zona más privada.

 _Todos sabían como había convencido al "hombre entre los hombres" de usar el ridículo disfraz._

Pero, al contrario que Elfman, Gajeel, Pantherlily y Natsu habían aceptado muy fácil ese disfraz, Pantherlily, porque era un exceed maduro y amable que sabía que eso era para la felicidad de los niños, Gajeel, porque su esposa y sus dos hermosos gemelos morían de ilusión por verlo así vestido y él simplemente no podía negarse a los deseos de los tres enanos que reinaban su corazón con puño de hierro, y Natsu, bueno, porque Natsu era Natsu y esas cosas simplemente lo encendían. Así como encendió en llamas el traje de Lucy cuando decidió darles un paseo en su espalda de reno a ella y a Happy y se impulsó con una gigantesca columna de llamas.

 _Algunas cosas en el gremio nunca cambiarían._

Por otra parte, el primer quinto reno oficial llevó por bastantes segundos su traje antes de desnudarse por completo y ser vetado de participar como reno, por suerte para Gray, Juvia lo abrazó antes de traumatizar a los niños que se acercaban entusiasmados, finalmente su puesto se le dio a Max y a su escoba, aunque un pequeño accidente sucedió con él y esa escoba cuando practicaban como aterrizar, pero en el Gremio prefirieron actuar como si ese accidente jamás hubiese pasado.

 _Algunas cosas era mejor... solo olvidarlas._

Erza sonreía al ver las peleas que se armaban, se sentía orgullosa de ver a Laxus tratando de controlarlos un poco, muchos aún no lo sabían, pero él pronto sería nombrado Maestro por el abuelo Makarov, quien jugaba como un niño con su bisnieto albino y de hermosos ojos verdes mientras la madre ayudaba a repartir la comida junto con su hermana y Cana quien junto con Gildarts no dejaban ningun vaso vacío en el lugar, y no con alcohol, como se esperaría de ellos, sino con leche y chocolate caliente.

Aunque más de una vez los vio repartiendo otra cosa entre los adultos.

 _La noche era tan mágica._

Todas las lucecitas de colores brillaban, brillaban tanto en todo lugar que hacía parecer al oscuro cielo un telón que complementaba toda la decoración. El viento soplaba, hacía bailar a la nieve y llevaba consigo el sonido de los niños riendo mientras veían el espectáculo vaquero de Bisca, Alzack y Asuka, y el de títeres y cuentos de Bickslow y Freed, y junto con esas risas, el viento frío llevaba el canto de Wendy y Mirajane, mientras los renos hacían sonar sus cascabeles y Gajeel intentaba robar escenario con su dub ba du bud y Levy se escondía de la pena en tanto sus gemelos animaban a su papá con sus balbuceantes dub ba du bud.

 _De verdad la noche era mágica._

Y sin embargo, Erza sabía que Santa no le llevaría lo que ella necesitaba, sin importar que eso era lo único que ella deseaba para Navidad.

 _Verlo a él._

Allí, al final de la celebración o frente a la puerta de su casa, tener a Jellal solo para ella esa Navidad y darle su regalo.

 _Deseaba que estuviese allí._

Que estuviese y abrazarlo con fuerza, compartiendo su calidez como lo habían hecho una mágica y milagrosa Navidad años atrás cuando le regaló un anillo.

 _Simplemente era imposible._

Erza se volvió hacia el hermoso árbol que habían decorado, miró a la estrella en la punta y la perdonó por no poder transmitir su mensaje al mago que comandaba constelaciones en los cielos, pero entonces, lo vio.

Allí, bajo el árbol, como lo había deseado tanto.

 _¿Acaso si había magia navideña para ellos?_

― **¿¡Jellal!?** ―dijo incrédula―. **¿Estoy borracha?** ―se cuestionó a sí misma, pensando que tal vez la leche con chocolate que Cana le dio tenía alcohol. Enojada y preocupada al imaginar que Cana le hubiese dado alcohol, sopló sus manos para oler su aliento al ver a ese alguien que se parecía a Jellal caminar hacia ella, pero negó de inmediato, primero, su aliento no olía a alcohol y segundo, si estuviese borracha ya habrían sucedido muchas cosas violentas.

 _Erza ya entendía las consecuencias del exceso de alcohol en ella._

― **Llegué tarde para la celebración de Noche Buena...** ―dijo él deteniéndose a un par de pasos de ella―, **pero, creo que estoy a tiempo para desearte una feliz Navidad...** ―sonrió con timidez, su ropa de viaje de misiones estaba sucia y mojada, pero a pesar del frío que seguro estaba sintiendo, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

― **Pe-pero... ¿có-cómo...?** ―se acercó a él y tomó sus frías manos entre las enguantadas de ella―. **Se supone que la misión…**

― **Decidí ser egoísta esta vez** ―la interrumpió―, **la misión puedo llevarla a cabo otro día, cualquier otro, pero este día quiero estar contigo. Cuando terminamos nuestra llamada en la mañana se lo expuse a la Reina Hisui y ella cedió a mi petición, y mi magia** _ **"Meteoro"**_ **es bastante más rápida que el tren** ―admitió divertido―, **y bueno, aquí estoy...**

― **Jellal...** ―Erza tragó grueso, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos―, **yo...** ―no sabía que decir al inicio, pero cuando Jellal la abrazó con fuerza, como ella había soñado y deseado y pedido a la estrella de la Navidad, no dudó en decir lo que se había estado callando―. **¡De verdad quería que estuvieses aquí conmigo!** ―dejó fluir las lágrimas―. **¡Tú eras lo único que quería para Navidad! Sé que soy egoísta, pero...**

Para su sorpresa, Jellal rió.

― **Oh, Erza** ―le besó la sien y peinó con sus dedos su hermoso cabello―, **tú eres la persona menos egoísta que existe, y en caso que lo fueses, yo también lo soy, porque lo único que yo deseaba para Navidad, eras tú, Scarlet, quería estar contigo...**

Y eso era así de simple.

 _Estar juntos era el deseo de ambos._

― **Erza, mira...** ―le pidió divertido y la joven escarlata sonrió llena de verdadera felicidad y con mejillas húmedas observó lo que él señalaba.

― **¿Qué es?**

― **Ara, es muérdago** ―la voz de Mirajane la hizo soltar un poco el abrazo―. **Y ya saben que deben hacer, la tradición es la tradición** **¡Feliz Navidad!** ―la albina les cerró un ojo, ambos se sonrojaron sin la menor duda de que la persona que había hecho flotar con magia esa rama de muérdago sobre ellos había sido nada más y nada menos que la demonio cupido de Miraje Strauss-Dreyar.

 _Y bueno, las tradiciones debían mantenerse._

Así que Erza Scarlet jaló con fuerza a Jellal Fernandes hacia ella para besarlo con todas las ganas que había estado reprimiendo, y escuchó silbidos, frases picantes y peticiones de que pensase en los niños presentes cuando re equipó a Jellal con un abrigado traje de Santa que combinaba con el de ella, pero a Erza no le importaron esas cosas, porque ella había recibido su regalo de Navidad, y en ese momento, disfrutaría de él.

Tenía a Jellal solo para ella.

 _Tenía que aprovechar, ya que eso estaba por cambiar._

― **Vamos a casa, debes estar congelándote...** ―le dijo cuando separó sus labios para respirar.

― **Suena bien...** ―asintió él, tomando su mano para empezar el camino a casa aunque la verdad no tenía nada de frío ya que Erza había cambiado su ropa con su magia y ella le daba todo el calor que necesitaba―. **Además, tengo un regalo sorpresa más para ti.**

Erza sonrió encantada.

― **¡Y yo también tengo un regalo sorpresa para ti!** ―dijo entusiasmada y con mejillas más rojas, después de todo era el regalo que más le entusiasmaba entregar y uno de las razones principales por las que de verdad deseaba que Jellal estuviese esa Navidad con ella―. **¡OH!** ―se detuvo repentinamente.

― **¿Pasa algo?** ―le miró preocupado al ver la cara compungida de Erza.

― **Yo...** ―Erza le miró como si ella hubiese cometido una falta imperdonable―. **¡No he decorado el árbol en nuestra casa! Como no estabas, yo...** ―jugó nerviosa con sus dedos― **...no tenía ánimo de hacerlo y... ¡Oh, no!** ―Jellal parpadeó confuso y luego sonrió divertido.

― **No importa** ―le dijo con la dulzura que para ella era ilimitada, mientras acariciaba su cálida mejilla inflada―, **eso solo significa que podemos decorarlo juntos...**

Y eso fue suficiente para que su amada maga escarlata sonriese con toda la luz de su corazón.

― **¿Y podemos comer pastel, también?** ―preguntó al comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

― **Claro que sí.**

― **¿Y harás tu chocolate especial?**

― **Por supuesto.**

― **¿Y le pondrás malvaviscos de estrellas?**

― **Todos los que quieras** ―le aseguró riendo al verla tan ilusionada.

― **Y...** ―se detuvo y le observó con una gran sonrisa―. **¡Feliz Navidad, Jellal! Gracias por estar conmigo...**

― **Feliz Navidad para ti también, Erza...** ―Jellal se inclinó a besarla, sin poder encontrar palabras para decirle que era él quien debería agradecer el poder tenerla a ella a su lado.

 _Y por eso, como no podía expresarlo, lo demostró cumpliendo todas sus promesas._

Cuando pusieron la estrella de Navidad en el árbol de su hogar, una que brillaba con la magia de Jellal, y después de que Erza comiese su segundo pastel navideño y bebiese el chocolate especial con malvaviscos de estrella de su esposo, ella recibió su regalo sorpresa, pero no fue ni de asomo tan sorprendente como el que Erza tenía para él.

Desde entonces, ninguna Navidad la pasaron lejos del otro.

 _...Porque sus navidades pasaron de ser de solo dos, a ser de tres..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad A Todos!**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Tal vez se habrán dado cuenta, pero este fic está inspirado en la canción **"All I Want For Christmas"** de **Mariah Carey**. xDD Pueden ver parte de la letra mezclada con la historia. ¿Por qué esta canción? Porque no solo creo que es algo que Erza cantaría porque sé que ella desea cada Navidad estar junto con su mártir azulado, sino que esta canción ―aunque sé que a muchos les fastidia―, significa mucho para mí, ya que muchas Navidades les he pasado sola, y de verdad, cuando una pasa tantas fechas como estas sola ―y no me refiero sin pareja romántica, sino sin familia o amigos al lado―, pues se empieza a valorar más a las personas que a las cosas.

Este año la pasé con mucha gente que amo, y la pase tan feliz, así que con este fic quería recordarles a todos vosotros que tal vez ya estén acostumbrados a estar en familia en estas fechas, lo valioso que es, y lo mucho que deberían valorarlo.

Espero hayan pasado una grandiosa Navidad, y que pasen un perfecto Año Nuevo. Que sean felices junto a los que aman.

PD: El regalo de Erza para Jellal, por si no fue obvio, era que estaba embarazada... 7v7r *hearts*

 **¡Felices Fiestas!**

 **\** **NwN/**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
